


Dim the lights

by whiteocean



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Humiliation, Leg Humping, M/M, Smut, Sub Hwang Hyunjin, seungmin is a hard dom, the dirty talk is pretty heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteocean/pseuds/whiteocean
Summary: It starts innocently, as it often does between them.





	Dim the lights

It starts innocently, as it often does between them.

Hyunjin can be seductive if he wants to, and he does make an effort to be sometimes— but rarely. Most of the time it's not intentional. He's just naturally alluring, much more than he seems to realize; that mix of playfulness, sweetness and sensuality can drive anyone crazy.

Seungmin doesn't want to be like the other boys. He hates the thought of being so weak for Hyunjin, constantly trailing after him with that lovesick expression, desperate for just a tiny bit of his attention.

And he likes to think he's not like that. They're friends and yes, they fuck sometimes, but that's mostly because they're very compatible when it comes to sex. And with how popular Hyunjin is, Seungmin is probably not the only person Hyunjin sleeps with. Not that Seungmin cares. He has no romantic feelings for Hyunjin, and he’s fine with not being his first choice. But it doesn't change he's mesmerized— Hyunjin is beautiful and it makes Seungmin want to do terrible, terrible things to him.

"Are you going to eat those?" Hyunjin asks, eyes wide and cheeks flushed as he eyes the fruits at the bottom of Seungmin's drink. It's a mix of wine, vodka and soda; it’s very strong but combined with the fruit it tastes treacherously light and sweet. Seungmin shrugs; he probably wouldn't eat them, and if Hyunjin likes them that much…

He doesn't know why, instead of just handing Hyunjin his nearly empty glass, he fishes out a piece of kiwifruit and feeds it to Hyunjin. It must be the alcohol clouding his judgment— he's not drunk but if he was fully sober he'd know better. Hyunjin's eyes widen a little but he parts his lips and Seungmin pushes the fruit into his mouth.

And then another.

The third one is a grape, and at this point his fingers are wet and sticky, and he's thinking about getting a tissue to wipe them— but once Hyunjin is done chewing on the grape, he gently grips Seungmin's wrist and licks at his fingers.

Seungmin stares. Hyunjin's eyes are closed and he doesn't seem he's trying to tease, it's more like just one of those weird things he does without thinking— maybe he’s being playful, maybe just likes the taste of the drink. Still, Hyunjin's plump lips and his tongue kittenishly licking at his skin… Seungmin can feel the blood rush to his face. And to other places.

Hyunjin pulls back with a giggle, and he looks at Seungmin, eyes twinkling like finds the situation funny.

"Sorry—" he says, but his voice fades at the end of the word as he takes in the expression on Seungmin's face. He can imagine what he looks like— probably like he wants to eat Hyunjin up alive. "Minnie?"

"Open your mouth," Seungmin breathes. He completely forgets that they're not alone in the room, the loud music and people's voices and laughter seem distant, barely reaching him. All he can focus on is Hyunjin's pretty face and those plump lips of his. God, Hyunjin is going to be the end of him.

Surprise flashes through Hyunjin's eyes but it's there just for a second— his expression changes to a look Seungmin knows very well, needy and expectant. He parts his lips and lets Seungmin slip his fingers into his mouth. It's hot and wet; Seungmin can feel his dick twitch in his pants, clearly jealous of his fingers. He presses down on Hyunjin's tongue, feeling its slick softness. Hyunjin lets out a small, pleased sound; he doesn't need to be prompted to start gently sucking on Seungmin's fingers, his eyes falling shut. God, he looks so hot like this. Seungmin pushes his fingers even further inside, until they're completely buried in the hot wetness of Hyunjin's mouth and he can feel the back of Hyunjin's tongue. Hyunjin moans and tries to swallow around his fingers and it's so fucking hot, Seungmin wants to pull his hair and tell him how good he looks like this, how slutty—

"Ew, guys, what the fuck?" Jisung's voice feels like a cold shower; Seungmin quickly pulls his fingers out, embarrassment hitting him as he looks up at their friend who's standing over them, disgust painted on his face. "Can you like, do that somewhere else?"

"Right," Seungmin says and clears his throat. God, he's so fucking hard and the last thing he wants to look at right now is Jisung's face. He glances at Hyunjin; he's flushed, and he still has that dazed look in his eyes. Not thinking twice, he grabs Hyunjin's hand, pulls him to his feet and then out of the room.

"Wait, you're really going to fuck right now?!" he hears Jisung call after them; he laughs, not bothering with an answer.

Parties are boring, anyway; he only agreed to host one because Jisung wouldn't stop bothering him about it.

 

 

 

"Look what you did," he says, once they're alone in Seungmin's room. He gestures to the obvious bulge in his pants and Hyunjin's eyes widen a little. Seungmin likes how he doesn't need to be told to drop to his knees, knowing very well where his place is. "That's right, baby, you have to take responsibility." He cups Hyunjin's face, gently caressing his cheek. "You're such a slut, always wanting something in your mouth. You couldn't help yourself, huh, you had to put on a show in front of everyone." He unzips his pants and pulls his cock out, still half hard. He smiles, noticing the way Hyunjin's eyes immediately focus on it, the way he swallows, his lips parting instinctively. Seungmin strokes himself slowly, enjoying seeing the raw need in Hyunjin's eyes.

"Bet if I told you to suck me off in front of everyone, you would." Hyunjin moans, leaning in just slightly. "Wouldn't you? You'd love everyone to see what a pathetic little cockslut you are? Beg for it."

"Please," Hyunjin whines. "Please let me suck you off, please, I want your cock so bad…"

"Then get to work."

Hyunjin doesn't need to be told twice.

Seungmin thinks it’s adorable— and, undeniably, incredibly hot— how despite it being obvious that Hyunjin is doing wonderfully, that his pretty lips wrapped around Seungmin’s cock feel amazing, he still needs to be praised, he still wants to hear how much of a good little slut he is.

"Yes, good," Seungmin tells him as Hyunjin looks at him expectantly, cheeks flushed, as he licks all over Seungmin’s cock, tracing the veins with his tongue and then pressing it against the tip, licking the precome. "Go on, Hyunjinnie. Take it in."

Hyunjin makes a small, eager sound at the back of his throat and takes the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Seungmin runs his hand through his hair and presses a little on the back of his head and Hyunjin obediently takes him in further; sucking wetly, messily, making it easier to slide in deeper, bobbing his head up and down until Seungmin’s cock is nudging the back of his throat each time, sometimes hard enough to make Hyunjin almost-gag, almost-choke. There are tears in the corners of his eyes but Seungmin knows from the needy look in his eyes, from the flush on his face, that Hyunjin is really enjoying it still.

He pulls back to let Hyunjin breathe, and he can’t resist sliding the tip of his cock over the pretty shape of Hyunjin’s mouth, smearing precome over his lips, watching him lick it off in earnest. Then Hyunjin encloses his lips on the head again and slowly takes all of him in again, until his lips reach the base of Seungmin’s shaft, and his throat muscles tighten around Seungmin's cock as he instinctively attempts to swallow, saliva dripping on his chin.

"Good boy," Seungmin breathes, moving his hips to slide out and thrust in again, going slow at first, as he reaches out to pet Hyunjin’s hair. "You really love getting your mouth fucked, don’t you." Hyunjin trembles and lets out a small whimper, perhaps at the words, or maybe at the feeling of being used, which Seungmin has learned he likes so much. He puts both of his hands in Hyunjin’s hair, holding him still, as he fucks his mouth again and again, deep and rough, making Hyunjin choke, splutter. He’s close, the hot wetness of Hyunjin’s mouth making him feel light-headed each time he pushes in, and the little needy whimpers Hyunjin lets out only serving to bring him closer to the edge. He comes hard with a choked gasp and Hyunjin swallows it all, and then nuzzles at his cock, licking and lapping it clean. It's a hot sight, but Hyunjin forgot about something, a new rule they agreed on the last time. Hyunjin was suppsed to keep his come in his mouth, and he didn't. So Seungmin grabs his hair, pulling him away.

"Did I say you were allowed to swallow?"

Hyunjin's eyes widen. He shakes his head. "N-no, I'm sorry, I-I forgot."

"Dumb slut can't even remember a simple rule, huh?" Seungmin sighs. Hyunjin flushes red, his eyes welling up with tears as he keeps apologizing. He looks so pretty, sounds so pretty like this. "What do I do with you now? I don't think you deserve to get fucked. Do you think you deserve it?"

"I- please, I'll be good, I'll do anything, please—"

Seungmin snorts. "Needy little whore. Of course you'll do anything." He pushes his leg between Hyunjin's thighs. "You’re so hard. If I allowed you to, bet you could come just from sucking me off, hm?" He smiles, feeling Hyunjin shiver against as he presses against the bulge in Hyunjin's pants. "Pathetic little cockslut." He rubs his shin against the hardness, and Hyunjin moans, closing his eyes, his lips trembling, his face flushed from the embarrassment and arousal. Seungmin presses harder and Hyunjin cries out, his hips jerking instinctively before he remembers himself, remembers he's not allowed to move.

"How much of a needy bitch are you, hm? You wanna hump my leg?"

Hyunjin looks up at him with wide, teary eyes; he seems startled, but he doesn’t protest. It’s a mix of hesitation and need, and Seungmin understands he needs to push him further.

“I’m not going to fuck you tonight. You should be thankful I’m willing to let you come at all. Or do you not want to?” He grabs a handful of Hyunjin’s hair, pulling his head back. Hyunjin lets out a small, needy noise.

"Use your words, slut."

"Please," Hyunjin whines. "Please let me..." He trails off, too flustered to say anything more, his eyes wet and pleading; Seungmin decides to let it slide this time. In the end, this is something they haven’t tried before.

"Get yourself off."

Hyunjin grips Seungmin’s thigh for balance and shifts his hips forward slightly, then gasps and ducks his head, clearly embarrassed that it's actually making him feel good.

"Yes," Seungmin says. "Keep going."

Hyunjin rocks his hips again, and then again, brows drawn together, panting softly as he grinds against Seungmin's leg, the friction making him tremble. He looks so good like this; it’s cute, how badly he wants to be good, to please Seungmin, no matter what Seungmin asks of him.

"Good boy," Seungmin praises and Hyunjin moans, his hips jerking harder, desperate for more. Seungmin smiles. He keeps letting out short, needy whines, at this point too far gone to let the embarrassment hold him back, completely focused on chasing his orgasm. Seungmin pets his hair, urging him to go on.

“Feels good? Aren’t you spoiled? Should I really let you come even though you’re such a dumb little whore, only good for taking cock? Tell me what you are.”

Hyunjin lets out a choked sob. “I’m, I’m your slut, I’m just your fucktoy— p-please…”

Seungmin smiles. “You can come, baby.”

Hyunjin presses closer to him, keeps humping his leg, until he's wracked by a full body shudder that seems to last forever, legs trembling beneath his weight as he gasps for breath.

He starts crying as soon as it's over, sniffing softly, and Seungmin is quick to gather him into his arms, pressing soft kisses to his face.

"Shh, baby, you were so good. So good for me. Are you all right? You wanna go back?" Hyunjin makes a small noise of protest and presses closer to him, burying his face in the crook of Seungmin's neck. Seungmin realizes he probably was too hard on him considering there's still a party going on in the living room. Apart from spanking, humiliation and facefucking is what most easily pushes Hyunjin into subspace. He's in no shape to go back there now, especially since he needs to shower and change first, and Seungmin can't leave him alone either. Not that he wants to.

"That's alright," he says softly. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

He makes Hyunjin drink some water from the bottle he keeps by the bed, and then he wraps his arms around him again, knowing well how much he needs physical affection right now. He holds him close, petting his hair and whispering sweet nothings to him. Hyunjin is at his most vulnerable in moments like this, but at times Seungmin feels a bit overwhelmed too— it's so intimate it sometimes makes him think he could fall in love. If he only let himself fall.

Eventually Hyunjin pulls back and smiles at him— Seungmin smiles back, cupping his cheek, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone.

"You with me, baby?"

Hyunjin nods and closes his eyes, leaning into the caress. "Did I do well?"

"Yeah. You're such a good boy."

"The best?"

Seungmin laughs. "The best."

Hyunjin hums, pleased. "Minnie?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't like it when people lie on your bed with their clothes on."

Seungmin pauses, surprised by the comment. Yes, he hates it, but he doesn’t mind right now. The thought didn’t even cross his mind. How strange. "I can make an exception for you."

He decides the content smile on Hyunjin's face is worth making an exception. Hyunjin shifts closer to him again, letting out a soft sigh. "Thank you..." he mumbles tiredly. "Thank you for always staying."

"Huh?" Seungmin frowns. "How could I not stay?"

"My ex didn't. Said I was too needy. Made him uncomfortable."

Bullshit, Seungmin thinks, wrapping his arms tighter around Hyunjin, suddenly feeling protective. Staying with Hyunjin right now is the bare minimum, he can't imagine leaving him alone like this, when he's so open and vulnerable. He knows Hyunjin has dated some asshole before, but he doesn’t know the details. Hyunjin wasn't the one to tell him— it was Hyunjin’s close friend, Daehwi, and it was meant as a warning not to hurt Hyunjin. Seungmin simply replied they weren't dating, but now he suddenly wishes he'd asked for more information instead. At least— what not to do. He’s not exactly an expert when it comes to dating. And well, they might not be in a relationship, but they're friends, and the last thing he wants is to hurt Hyunjin.

"Then he was a dickhead." Seungmin barely manages to keep the anger from his voice. Hyunjin giggles.

"Mmm, yes he was." Hyunjin is quiet for a moment, his breath evening out, and Seungmin almost think he's already asleep, but then he speaks again. "Minnie?"

"...Yeah?"

"You said I was good, so will you fuck me next time?" Hyunjin's voice is small, shy. "I miss having you inside me."

It’s funny how both Seungmin's dick and his heart react to that request; he ignores both. Especially his heart. It's just sex, he thinks. "Yeah," he laughs. "As soon as you feel awake enough to shower, okay?"

"Thank you." Hyunjin yawns. "You're the best," he mumbles sleepily.

Seungmin doesn't answer; instead he presses a tender kiss to Hyunjin's temple, then his ear and the side of his neck, inhaling the flowery scent of his perfume. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn’t think he's the best.

Hyunjin deserves far better than this, whatever it is that's between them.

**Author's Note:**

> don't try that drink at home  
> maybe i could write more of this? if anyone's interested?? (it'd probably be romance+ more smut)


End file.
